Los deseos del destino
by Nadeshiko miko
Summary: [II parte del El deseo] Después de vagar diez años, Kenshin Himura se ha reencontrado con la mujer que ama. Él sólo pensaba que tenia que enamorarla como lo hizo en antaño, pero el destino les tiene un juego preparado. El hilo que unía sus dedos meñiques ha sido roto, ¿serán capaz de unirlo de nuevo?
1. Prólogo

**Los deseos del destino**

_**Nadeshiko miko**_

**Prólogo **

Los sucesos de hoy, se convierten en las historias del mañana, y las historias, al cabo de los años, se vuelven leyendas.

Namanin voló alto, tan alto que podía acariciar las nubes y observó la Tierra desde esa altura. Un cruce de hilos rojos unía un extremo y otro del lugar, algunos se entrelazaban, otros tenían su fin al lado y algunos; aún eran un solitario hilo enredado en el dedo meñique de una persona. Ella era la encargada de unir los dos extremos, de entrelazar el destino de una persona y otra. De buscar el alma gemela.

Y como el destino era cruel y caprichoso en ocasiones, probablemente algunos hilos nunca llegarían a encontrarse, u otros no era el momento aún de que se acortaran.

Conocía mil historias de hilos rotos o hilos tensados. A veces, necesitaban un pequeño empujón.

La historia más reciente era la del joven Kenshin Himura, o Battousai, como muchos lo conocían. Una historia peculiar, en la que el tiempo había jugado un papel muy importante y decisivo. Y es que, no podía negar, que le gustaba jugar con el destino de las personas y hacer su vida un poco más interesante. No todo debía ser coser y cantar, si sólo sucedían cosas buenas las personas no llegarían nunca a apreciarlas.

Recordaba el día que decidió borrar el sufrimiento de un vagabundo, el cual los fantasmas de su pasado no dejaban de atormentarlo. Puso en las manos de su enamorada, Kaoru Kamiya, un objeto que le permitiría pedir cualquier deseo. Ella deseó borrar el dolor de él, así que la envió a la época dónde unos desafortunados acontecimientos marcaron tanto física como mentalmente a Himura. Ella borró el dolor, restauró el espíritu del samurái y, después de eso, tuvo que volver a su lugar.

El destino era así, no podía haber dos Kaoru en la misma línea de tiempo, pero tampoco podía permitir que un amor tan grande quedará en el olvido, o que Himura pasara una década anhelando su amor. Conocía la intensidad del amor humano, él no podría mantener las distancias con la Kaoru de su tiempo y terminaría interviniendo en la vida de la niña, y suficiente había tenido con que la otra Kaoru interviniera en la vida del vagabundo. Borró los recuerdos del samurái hasta que volviera a encontrarla, justo en el momento en que el destino lo había decidido.

Ahora era su turno de estar juntos.

¿Entonces por qué maldita razón ese descabellado de Himura no se había atrevido a mostrarle sus sentimientos?

-.-.-.-.-

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que se reencontró con Kaoru y sus recuerdos volvieran. Él no era el mismo de esa diez años, sus sentimientos no eran los mismos, y sus pensamientos tampoco.

Tumbado en el suelo y con el brazo como almohada, observaba el cielo nocturno y sus infinitas estrellas. Conocía la historia de ellos dos por boca de Kaoru, y sabía que si hacía algo podía afectar a la historia así como había afectado a su vida el viaje en el tiempo de la pelinegra. Por otro lado, el viaje de la pelinegra solo había servido para mejorar su pasado, él quería hacer lo mismo pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Kenshin, ¡esta vez voy a hacer la cena yo! —exclamó Kaoru llegando hasta él apretándose más fuerte su cola de caballo.

Él carraspeó y asintió. Cada vez que ella cocinaba era un desastre. Esa noche se iba a quedar sin cenar, de nuevo. Miró como ella desaparecía por el pasillo con paso decidido en dirección a la cocina.

Estaba hecho un lío. En dos semanas uno no se enamora como lo estaba él y si se declaraba ella iba a quedar como un chiflado. Debía ir despacio y con buena letra, seducirla y conquistarla poco a poco, como ella había hecho con él.

¿Qué había hecho su otro yo para enamorar a Kaoru? Por lo que le había contado Kaoru era un bobo indeciso. No entendía qué había visto en él.

Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina para cerciorarse de que Kaoru no había quemado nada. Demasiado tarde. Ella estaba raspando con el cuchillo la superficie quemada del pescado, al verlo se sonrojó y trató de ocultar la escena del crimen.

—¿Cuánto hace qué estás aquí?

—El tiempo suficiente para ver el menú: pescado chamuscado.

Ella hizo un mohín y clavó el cuchillo en el pescado haciendo que Kenshin se tensase cuando éste pasó a escasos centímetros de él.

—Soy maestra en kendo pero; sin embargo, la cocina se me resiste —cada palabra iba acompañada con un golpe al pescado. Al final lo hizo puré —. Y tú eres bueno con la espada, bueno con las niñas, en las tareas domésticas y un excelente cocinero. Cuál es tu defecto, ¿eh?

Cogió con firmeza, y a la vez delicadeza, la fina muñeca de ella.

—Te sorprenderías.

Cogió una cacerola, echó agua y la puso a hervir. Colocó varias especias en el mostrador mientras que la fogata calentaba el agua y se puso detrás de ella, acaparando su espacio y pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

Kaoru contuvo la respiración al sentir el cuerpo fibroso del espadachín tan cerca, se movió a un lado queriendo poner distancia pero al hacerlo su trasero rozó con la entrepierna de él y se sonrojó. Su corazón martilleaba con fuerza contra su pecho y cada parte de su cuerpo se había quedado paralizada. Podía sentir la respiración de él contra su oído izquierdo y las manos grandes y callosas de él fueron desde sus muñecas hasta el dorso de su mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella y guiándola para coger un bote de especias. Echó un poco en el agua, la soltó y repitió la misma acción con otra.

Simplemente se dejó llevar, el calor inundaba su cuerpo y las piernas le temblaban. Notaba su miembro contra su trasero, su pecho firme en su espalda, su aliento acariciándola, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

Finalmente él hecho el pescado triturado en la sopa y la removió con la cuchara de madera. Cogió un poco y acercó la cuchara a sus labios.

—Pruebálo —susurró con la voz ronca contra su oído.

Ella abrió levemente la boca, embrujada por el erótico hechizo que él había creado en ella. La sopa estaba deliciosa... Y como un sueño, se despertó de forma fría cuando él se separó. Se giró levemente, apoyando la cadera contra la encimera y luchando porque sus piernas dejaran de ser gelatina pura.

—Si quieres, puedo enseñarte —le dijo él curvando sus labios en una cínica y varonil sonrisa.

—Sí... —musitó sin voz.

Lo miró irse y ella quedó ahí. Pasó la lengua por sus labios secos y apartó el flequillo de su frente dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-

Después de pasar la mañana enseñando a Yahiko, preparó un baño para quitarse el sudor y ponerse su yukata. Pasó la toalla limpiando el sudor que perlaba su frente y paró en seco al ver a Kenshin jugando con las pequeñas Ayame y Suzume.

Aquel hombre que sonreía de forma dulce a las pequeñas era un temerario espadachín, fuerte, ágil y que escondía un pasado lleno de horror que él mismo había sembrado. No era tonta, a pesar de que confiaba en ese hombre sabía que era peligroso. Su silencio, su misterio, su mirada decidida y fría... Esos ojos violetas con un brillo dorado que ponían los vellos de punta cuando te miraban fijamente.

No olvidaba lo que había sentido al tenerlo tan cerca, la sensación de cosquilleo que había endurecido sus pezones al notar su respiración sobre ella.

Sacudió la cabeza deshaciendo esos pensamientos que la estaban torturando.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada, bruja? ¿No te ibas a bañar? Apestas —dijo Yahiko saliendo de la sala de entrenamientos.

Ella se giró a él, ceñuda.

—No apesto. Eres tú quien debería mirar su problema de aliento.

Él arrugó el ceño y ahuecó sus manos para echar el aliento.

—¡Es mentira! Bruja fea.

Kaoru sonrió. Desde que el vagabundo llegó a su vida ésta había cambiado, había dejado de estar sola a tener una pequeña familia. Gracias a él había limpiado el nombre de su familia, Yahiko había sido salvado de la panda de matones que lo usaban a su propio beneficio y Sanosuke... Bueno, al menos no buscaba peleas a todo rato.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Dónde está el desayuno?

La voz de Sanosuke irrumpió en el patio.

Le caía bien el cabeza de gallo, pero era un cara dura de los buenos. No hacía nada, se levantaba a las tantas y siempre venía a casa a gorronear. Lo conocían de apenas unos días y había cogido unas confianzas cómo si llevara años con ellos.

Ella puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Desayuno? Un poco tarde. Ya es medio día.

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Bueno, pues, ¿dónde está el almuerzo?

-.-.-.-.-

Namanin aplaudió mentalmente. Lo sentía en cada una de las fibras de su ser. El acercamiento de la noche anterior había alterado a la inocente Kaoru. Por fin, Himura movía ficha.

No es que no le gustase el romance lento y embriagador, pero después de tanto tiempo esperando que la joven pareja se reencontrase estaba ansiosa de ver los frutos de tantos años cuidando de su hilo. Quería ver sus retoños, pasear invisible entre ellos y sentir como las criaturitas la atravesaban. Esa era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

Pero, de pronto, notó un dolor en su vientre. Eran mil cuchillas atravesándolo. Dejó de frotar un momento y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, en medio del patio del dojo Kamiya. Kaoru discutía con Sanosuke, y Kenshin estaba a pocos metros de ellos tendiendo la ropa en el tendedero. Como espíritu, ellos no eran consciente de su presencia, no podían verla y tampoco sentirla.

Alzó la cabeza y miró a los presentes. El hilo del destino de Sanosuke estaba estirado, su otra parte estaba lejos por el momento, pero el de Himura y Kaoru estaban distendidos. Buscó con nerviosismo y lo vio. El hilo había sido cortado por la mitad.

De forma desesperada, gateó hasta los dos extremos y trató de unirlos con sus poderes. Era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, el hilo del destino era indestructible, incluso para ella. Sólo había alguien que podía hacerlo, alguien que tenía más poder que ella misma.

Ese alguien era el destino.

Él había permitido a ella cambiar la historia de Himura con la condición de que tenía que asegurarse de que los acontecimientos transcurrieran de forma natural, sin alterar la historia aún más. Kaoru viviría su vida sin conocer a Himura hasta que el destino lo considerase, que era justamente como lo había conocido años atrás, creyendo que era el asesino que estaba deshonrando el nombre de la escuela de su padre.

Lo había incumplido.

Había permitido a Himura recordar a Kaoru. Había alentado al joven a acercarse a ella... Y el destino se había cansado de que jugara con ellos dos. Su deber era unir a las personas, el destino se encargaba de escribir su historia.

—No puedes hacer esto. Ya están juntos —dijo a la nada.

No. No era un castigo. Conocía bien al destino, llevaban milenios juntos. Él la estaba retando a un juego.

—Los únicos que pueden unir su destino son ellos dos. No me meteré esta vez, pero tú tampoco lo hagas —exigió levantándose del suelo y recobrando su entereza —. No pondré en duda más tus cualidades ni tus objetivos, pero te demostraré que cuando elijo a dos personas para estar juntos mi elección es algo más que un capricho. Ellos dos han nacido para estar juntos.

Mordió su labio mirando a la pareja. Ella no podía restablecer el hilo, los únicos que podían hacerlo eran ellos mismos. Himura estaba enamorado de Kaoru pero ésta aún no se había enamorado de él, si ambos no sabían llevar las cosas a buen caudal, Himura viviría en un amor no correspondido toda su vida, y Kaoru no podría encontrar su otra mitad jamás.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola!

Este es el prólogo de la segunda parte de El deseo. No sabía bien como comenzar, pero dado que el fic empezó y terminó con magia, he decidido que éste siga igual. Seguimos jugando con el tiempo y el destino.

Muchos me preguntaron qué pasó cuando Kaoru llegó a su futuro. Bien, yo veo la historia como algo líneal, si Kaoru cambió el pasado de Kenshin, la historia no va a ser igual como en la serie. Así que como la historia de ellos dos se escribe desde el principio, la Kaoru que llegó a la feria y pidió el deseo de borrar el pasado de Kenshin no existe aquí. No sé si me explico xD

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. Dedico este fic a una personita en especial, lunavap, que a pesar de mi ausencia me mandó mensajes animándome a continuar la historia.


	2. Nuevos—o antiguos— amigos

**Capítulo I: Nuevos **—**o antiguos**—**amigos**

Estaba muerta, le dolían partes de su cuerpo que no pensó que podían doler. O más bien, que se había olvidado que dolían. Llevaba unas semanas haciendo el vago, entre que había perdido todos sus alumnos y su vida había dado un vuelco de trecientos sesenta grados, había apartado un poco el kendo.

Aunque el arte del kendo, y más concretamente el del Kamiya Kasshin era su vida, ahora tenía en su vida a ciertas personas que la mantenían ocupada, sus nuevas aventuras la tenían apartada de las espadas. No era de extrañar que al dar clases intensivas las agujetas hicieran acto de presencia. Tenía que dejar de darle órdenes a Yahiko y entrenar duro ella también.

Se desvió hacia el mercado. El señor Maekawa había sido generoso ese día y quería comprar un delicioso solomillo. Kenshin se encargaría de cocinarlo, no pensaba tentar la suerte cocinándolo ella. Sus clases no servían para nada, seguía siendo nefasta en la cocina, lo único que ganaba era tener la compañía de Kenshin y salir ardiendo de sus encuentros. No sabía si él era consciente de lo que sus acciones hacían en su cuerpo, esa mirada llameando en fuego la encendía... Era el hombre más noble que conocía, y a la vez tenía esa mezcla de peligro que te atraía.

Escuchó el grito agudo de una mujer y un niño se chocó con ella, sin inmutarse continuó con su frenética carrera sosteniendo un bolso con bordados preciosos. Kaoru frunció el ceño, cogió una manzana de un puestecillo y la tiró con fuerza hacia el crío. Éste cayó al suelo y no tardó en ir a por el, cogió el bolso robado y le indicó al nio que corriese antes de que vinieran las autoridades. No podía evitar pensar en Yahiko al ver al niño, a saber qué banda lo obligaba a cometer esos crímenes. Sabía que si el niño regresaba con las manos vacías le castigarían, y con todo el dolor de su corazón, dio un suspiro y le entregó el dinero que el señor Maekawa le había dado. El niño dudó, pero terminó corriendo por la cuesta.

Adiós, solomillo.

Se volvió para devolver el bolso a su dueña, ante ella había una mujer de suma belleza. Su pelo era tan negro como el carbón, recogido en una media cola, sus facciones eran perfectas, ojos grandes, nariz pequeñas y labios finos. Sus ojos negros eran los más fríos que Kaoru había visto.

—Tome. Hay que tener cuidado por estas calles, los carteristas no dudan en llevarse lo que no les pertenece.

La mujer alargó la mano para coger el bolso, y su mirada seguía clavada en ella.

—Espero que pueda pagar esa manzana —dijo el tendero, cruzándose de brazos.

Kaoru se sonrojó.

—Oh, claro que sí —contestó buscando entre sus ropas el dinero. El alma se le vino a los pies al recordar que le había dado al ladronzuelo todo su dinero.

—Tenga —dijo la mujer tendiéndole una moneda al vendedor.

El vendedor la cogió de malos modos y volvió a su puesto, ordenando las manzanas.

—Gracias —dijo dedicándole una amable sonrisa. Sonrisa que tras unos segundos se volvió una mueca. La mirada de esa mujer era inquietante, la miraba cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma. Oh, Kami, ¿por qué últimamente sólo se cruzaba con personas raras?

—Cariño, te dije que no te movieras.

Kaoru se volvió y miró al hombre que se dirigía a la mujer. Era sumamente atractivo, de ojos oscuros y pelo negro recogido en un coleta alta. Su masculino rostro se contrajo de estupefacción al verla.

—Por Kami...¿Kaoru?

Esta vez la sorprendida fue ella.

—¿Os conozco? —preguntó refiriéndose a los dos. Solía tener muy mala memoria para las caras.

La mujer dio un paso y cogió el brazo de su marido.

—Debemos ir en busca de Himura.

—¿Kenshin? —preguntó Kaoru parpadeando varias veces —.¿Conocéis a Kenshin?

La perpleja mujer se volvió hacia ella. La miró durante unos instantes, como si quisiera leer dentro de ella, y finalmente, asintió.

Kaoru entrecerró los ojos. Empezaban a no darle buena espina esos dos.

—¿Quienes sois?

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa que dejó atrás toda la desconfianza. Era sincera y llena de bondad.

—Mi nombre es Akira Kiyosato, ella es mi mujer Tomoe. Somos amigos de Himura.

—.—.—.—.—

Kenshin tenía una amarga sensación, desde que era niño había aprendido a que cuando esa sensación aparecía, la acompañaba algo terrible. Sólo esperaba que no fuera algo relacionado con Kaoru, que, por cierto, se estaba retrasando.

No quería parecer un controlador, los recuerdos de su anterior vida con ella estaban tan frescos en su memoria cómo si hubieran ocurrido ayer, cuando en realidad hacía ya diez años desde que estuvieron juntos por última vez antes de que la diosa del hilo del destino los separara. Había sido bastante astuta al borrarle sus pensamientos, si hubiera recordado a Kaoru, aparte de qué estar lejos hubiera sido una tortura peor que la de mil latigazos, no habría soportado no ver a la pequeña Kaoru, solamente para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Masajeó la palma de su mano mientras daba vueltas al tema que lo traía por la calle de la locura.

Todos sus recuerdos habían vuelto de golpe, pero no era el mismo hombre que lo fue hace diez años. Si seguía la línea de tiempo de Kaoru, él era el Kenshin del que ella hablaba, y ni si quiera era el mismo hombre qué ella había conocido. No vivió la muerte de su amada, pero los fantasmas de la gente que había asesinado sí lo perseguían, tal como ella predijo.

Sus recuerdos estaban vivos, si cerraba los ojos podía ver con claridad el día que Kaoru envenenó a todos preparando la comida, y la primera vez que la vio entrenar. Amaba a Kaoru, ese era el castigo que Kami le había impuesto. Qué injusto, ella había viajado al pasado para que no fuese el mismo hombre del futuro, sin pensar que el hombre del futuro era quién ella amaba. Por que cambiando los sucesos de su vida, lo cambiaba a él.

Estaba seguro de que no era el Kenshin qué ella conoció, pero tampoco era el Battousai despiadado.

Se levantó en el mismo momento que la puerta del Dojo se abría. Kaoru entró acompañada de dos personas que no esperaba ver.

—Kenshin, tienes visita —dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

La relación con el matrimonio Kiyosato era extraña, no recordaba haberlos conocido, pero cierto sentimiento de lealtad embargaba a esos dos por él. Ahora que recordaba todo, sabia que Kaoru tenía algo que ver. Y sabía que si Kaoru no hubiera intervenido, ellos dos no estarían ahí. Kiyosato sería uno más de la lista y Tomoe sería la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos, al igual que la culpa ocupaba su corazón.

—Himura, cuánto tiempo —dijo Tomoe esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

Kaoru miró a uno y a otro. ¿Por qué Kenshin miraba a esa mujer de esa forma? Cómo Kiyosato le había contado, ellos se conocían de hace mucho tiempo. Ellos eran parte del pasado de Kenshin.

—Prepararé té —anunció Kaoru perdiéndose en el interior del Dojo.

Kenshin la miró mientras se iba y luego encaró a Kiyosato y Tomoe.

—Las piezas del puzzle ya cuadran.

Kiyosato sonrió.

—¡Ya era hora! Tomoe y yo no teníamos ni idea de cómo no te acordabas de Kaoru. Creíamos que os habíais peleado y no querías hablar de ella...

Él cerró los ojos dejando escapar un profundo suspiro a la vez que apoyaba la espalda en la pared del Dojo.

—Nuestra historia no es algo tan trivial.

No, conocer y enamorarte de tu pareja y luego pelearte con ella y no querer hablar de ella o recordarla era algo demasiado "normal". No, en su historia la magia, el tiempo y el destino tenían un papel fundamental.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Os habéis reconciliado? Fíjate que no nos recuerda.

Tomoe no era tonta, algo más pasaba. Podría haber creído en un principio que ellos dos habían terminado, incluso había llegado a pensar que Battousai, el despreciable asesino, había matado a Kaoru. Cualquiera que hubiera visto la forma en que Battousai miraba a Kaoru habría desechado ese pensamiento al instante, pero también habría desechado el pensamiento de qué hubieran roto y ya no quisieran saber el uno del otro.

Algo escondían.

Kaoru no había envejecido en esos años, seguía siendo la vivaz niña que recordaba y eso la inquietaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Himura? —preguntó en voz baja.

A veces, Kenshin se preguntaba si ella sabía acerca de su otra vida. Él echó una mirada rápida hacia el pasillo para asegurarse de que Kaoru seguía en el interior.

—Es una historia muy larga.

Kiyosato abrió los brazos.

—Tenemos tiempo.

La cuestión es que le diera tiempo a él a explicar una historia tan complicada antes de que Kaoru volviera con la bandeja del té. Habló de forma apresurada y contó sólo lo que necesitaban saber.

Y cuando Kaoru los llamó, Kiyosato no podía cerrar la boca. Kenshin agradeció que, al menos, Tomoe fuese discreta.

Kaoru los hizo pasar al salón y les sirvió el té. Notó la mirada de Kiyosato en ella, unos ojos tan abiertos que parecían salirse de las órbitas. Eran extraños pero le caían bien, no obstante; la inquietud que sentía no se iba fácilmente.

—¿Y qué os traía por Tokio?

—A Tomoe y a mí nos gusta viajar —explicó Kiyosato dando un sorbo de su té —. Conocemos todo Japón, y la última vez que estuvimos en esta ciudad no nos dio tiempo a ver todos sus rincones.

¿Cómo sabíais mi nombre? Kaoru calló la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Tal vez Kenshin les hubiera hablado de ella, podía haberles mandado una carta, pero no veía a Kenshin informando a nadie de su paradero o hablando de ella con alguien por carta. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Es cierto que por ella había dejado su vida de vagabundo, pero no creía que era tan importante cómo para mencionarla a unos amigos.

Al menos, no era una acción que esperaba de él. Era tan reservado...

—Puedo haceros de guía —se ofreció sonriendo —. Podéis quedaros en el Dojo.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Ya hemos reservado en un hostal cerca de aquí...

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza. Quería ser amable con los amigos de Kenshin.

—Insisto. Os ahorraréis dinero si os quedáis aquí.

Tomoe buscó la mirada de Kiyosato. Después de escuchar la historia de Himura y ella no sabía si lo más sensato era quedarse en el mismo lugar que ellos dos. Ellos necesitaban intimidad, sobre todo si Himura quería recuperar el amor de Kaoru...

—Nos quedamos —declaró Kiyosato, malinterpretando el significado de su mirada.

—.—.—.—

—Es más guapa que tú, Kaoru —dijo Sanosuke pasándose un palillo por los dientes.

—Mejor dicho: Es guapa. Si comparas quiere decir que ella también lo es —le corrigió Yahiko.

Los dos estaban sentados en el porche, junto a ella. Golpeó en la cabeza a Yahiko y volvió su mirada hacia el cielo. Que fuese más o menos guapa que ella no le preocupaba. Lo que le preocupaba era el pellizco que retorcía su estómago cuando la miraba. Era sencillamente hermosa, cauta, callada y silenciosa. Todo lo contrario a ella.

—¿Habéis tenido, alguna vez, la sensación de que conocéis a alguien pero no sabéis de qué? Estoy segura que nunca he visto a Tomoe, pero cuando la veo me recuerda a alguien...

Yahiko se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás estés celosa. Kenshin la mira con unos ojitos...

—Está casada, estúpido.

—¿Y de cuándo eso ha sido impedimento?—preguntó Sanosuke, provocándola al igual que Yahiko.

Kaoru lo miró, escandalizada.

—Eres muy mala influencia para Yahiko. Las mujeres casadas son intocables, hay que respetarlas. Así que dejad de babear cuando esté cerca sino queréis que Kiyosato os parta la cara.

Sanosuke soltó una carcajada.

—Ese no me va a partir nada. Y tranquila, a mí no me interesa.

Kaoru se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su kimono. Les echó una mirada de advertencia para que callaran sus tonterías de una vez y fue hacia el cuarto de baño. El vapor salía por la ventana que tenía indicándole que Kiyosato seguía en el interior. Tiró a la caldera un trozo de leña más.

—Tienes unas toallas en el armario de la derecha —le dijo lo suficientemente alto cómo para que él la escuchase.

—Gracias, Kaoru. Eres una anfitriona muy amable.

—Bueno, no recuerdo haber tenido nunca tanta gente en mi Dojo —sonrió con tristeza mirando las llamas. Había estado muy sola desde que su padre murió —. Me gusta tener compañía. Desde que Kenshin llegó a mi vida he conocido a muchas personas y no me siento sola.

Kiyosato abrió la puerta del baño, llevaba una yukata y el pelo mojado. Era ato, y la yukata estaba entre abierta, dejando ver los poderosos músculos de sus pectorales. Kaoru se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de él. Kami, hacía tan sólo cinco minutos estaba regañando a sus amigos por admirar a una mujer casada y ahora era ella la que admirando a un hombre casado.

—Una persona que aprecia la compañía quiere decir que ha estado mucho tiempo en soledad. ¿Por qué estuviste tan sola?

—Mi madre murió cuando era yo una niña, luego lo hizo mi padre.

Él la miró de hito a hito. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y sus ojos, grandes y vivos, de un color zafiro, brillaban por las lagrimas no derramadas.

—Es una suerte que llegara Himura, entonces —dijo tratando de echar una mano a su amigo —. Conozco a Himura desde hace muchos años, él me ayudó...Creo que se sintió entre la espada y la pared, pero lo hizo —más que nada por qué resultó herido por su culpa, y sino fuese por la mujer que tenia delante de él no estaría manteniendo esa conversación en esos instantes —. Suerte que no soy rencoroso.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tuve un encontronazo con Battousai —contestó abriendo su yukata y mostrando las cicatrices que trazaban su torso —. Pero no puedo odiarlo. Gracias a él y a...—sacudió la cabeza —He cumplido mi sueño: Compartir mi vida con la mujer que amo.

—¡Kaoru! —gritó Kenshin yendo hasta ellos.

—Creo que me tienes que contar esta historia con más detalle —dijo volviéndose al pelirrojo.

Los ojos de Kenshin brillaban dorados con pequeñas motas violetas. Kaoru se sintió pequeña e indefensa ante su mirada penetrante e intensa.

Kenshin desvió la mirada hacia la yukata abierta de Kiyosato, el cual, la cerró con rapidez. Él sonrió.

—Estaba enseñándole viejas cicatrices —explicó tratando de controlar al fiero Himura. Himura había cambiado a lo largo de los años, pero seguía siendo igual de posesivo —. Le contaba que me lo hizo un amigo.

—En ese tiempo no éramos amigos —dijo él.

—Se me pone los vellos de punta al recordar esa noche. No empecemos con buen pie, pero lo importante es como hemos acabado —le dio un leve y cariñoso golpecito en la espalda y se fue hacia el Dojo.

Kaoru alzó ambas cejas.

—Antes no eras bueno haciendo amigos. ¿No sabías que las personas se suelen presentar para hacer amigos?

Kenshin se cruzó de brazos levantando el mentón y colocando la espalda recta. La miró desde esa posición intimidante.

—No buscaba la amistad con él. Es más, en esa época no buscaba hacer amigos.

—No, eras el temido Battousai —ella ladeó la cabeza, escrutándolo con la mirada —. Tendrías que dar mucho miedo, pero, ¿sabes qué? Estoy segura de que a mí no me lo darías.

Eso hizo que él formase una sonrisa divertida.

—Estoy seguro de eso.

—Y dime, ¿seguías siendo tan buen cocinero? No te imagino de noche enfrentándote a tus enemigos y por el día haciendo de comer a los Ishinshishi.

No le gustaba hablar de esa parte oscura de su vida, pero saber qué ella había formado parte lo hacía más fácil. Tenía curiosidad por él, y con su palabrería intentaba sacarle información. Por ahora, le diría lo necesario.

—Las sirvientas del Okiya nos hacían de comer. Una vez, una de ellas nos sirvió una comida asquerosa. Ni los perros quisieron comerla. Muchos la acusaron de querer envenenarlos.

Kaoru se rió.

—¡Pobre! Seguro que lo hizo con toda su buena intención.

En efecto, Kaoru Kamiya era una pésima cocinera.

—¿Tenías algún amigo?

El rostro de Kenshin se endureció. Sí, tenía un amigo que había muerto de una manera terrible. La enfermedad de Shinsaku había sido más fuerte que él, y aunque había luchado como un león para ver a su amada una última vez, no lo había conseguido.

—Uno.

—Mi padre solía decir que más vale un buen amigo de verdad que cientos que dicen serlo. ¿Y...?

—Estas haciendo demasiadas preguntas por hoy, Kaoru —le interrumpió dándole un toquecito en la nariz —. La noche empieza a refrescar, volvamos dentro.

Ella le cogió la mano, sorprendiéndolo. Entrelazó sus dedos y le dio un apretón cariñoso.

—Gracias Kenshin. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Conmovido por sus palabras, le devolvió el apretón de mano, conteniendo las ganas de atraerla a su cuerpo y abrazarla hasta que se fundieran en uno solo. Extrañaba tenerla entre sus brazos e inhalar el delicioso aroma que desprendía hasta llenar sus sentidos.

—No, Kaoru. Gracias a ti.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Aquí os traigo la continuación.

Quiero daros las gracias a todos por el recibimiento que ha tenido el prólogo. He leído muchas opiniones acerca del El deseo, sé que escribir una secuela que quede al mismo nivel es mucha tarea, pero tengo muchas ideas.

¡Espero que os haya gustado!


	3. Juegos del destino

**Capítulo II: Juegos del destino**

Aplastó la masa de harina que estaba preparando. Kenshin había confiado en ella para ayudarlo con la cena y le había encargado preparar la masa. Sólo tenía que amasarla y cortarla en varios trozos rectangulares. Podía hacerlo, no tenía que coserla, ni meterla en la candela, de eso se iba a encargar el hombre pelirrojo que tenía al lado cortando los ingredientes con una pericia que admiraba.

Observó cómo cortaba a diminutos trozos el pepino y el tomate, dejando el cuchillo a escasos centímetros de su dedo. Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, justo cuando veía que estaba a punto de rebanarse el dedo.

—¿Puedo cortar yo también?

Kenshin levantó la mirada hacia ella y la bajó al cuchillo que tenía entre sus dedos.

—Mejor que no.

Kaoru hizo una mueca, enfuruñada y volvió a aplastar la masa, esta vez con algo de más fuerza y violencia. Sí, se estaba desquitando con la harina y no le importaba reconocerlo. Si decían que la cocina no se le daba bien y no le dejaban aprender, iba a ser una pésima cocinera el resto de su vida.

Curvó una lenta sonrisa macabra en el rostro. Ahora que recordaba, Yahiko había estado insultándola esa mañana delante de sus invitados. Cortó la masa aplastada en varios trozos y puso con el cuchillo las iniciales de cada uno. Les echó pimienta, tal cómo Kenshin le había pedido que hiciera, y al de Yahiko le echó una cantidad exagerada. Eso le pasaba por dejarla en ridículo delante de Kiyosato y Tomoe.

Dejó a un lado el pimentero pero su mirada se cruzó con el trozo de Sanosuke. Él no había dado señales de vida aún, pero sabía que a la hora de la comida lo tendrían en casa. Movió el molinillo con frenesí dejando caer la pimienta a su trozo. Satisfecha, guardó el pimentero.

Kenshin la miraba boqueabierto.

—Cállate o te echo a ti también —le advirtió soltando una risita.

Él levantó las manos en son de paz.

—No deberías hacer eso.

—¿Crees que soy tan mala cocinera?

Kenshin se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Conocía el carácter de Kaoru, se ponía bastante violenta cuando escuchaba algo que no le gustaba, pero por otro lado también lo hacía cuando le mentían. Y si decía que era mala cocinera, sabría que estaba mintiéndola.

—¡Voy a por más leña! —dijo cambiéndole de tema y la dejó sola en la cocina.

La vena de la frente de Kaoru latió con fuerza, abrió el armario, sacó el molinillo y echó la pimienta en su trozo. ¡Debería haber dejado que ella cocinase! Así practicaba...Aunque la comida no solía salirle comestible, o eso es lo que decían ellos, porque ella no la encontraba tan mal.

A la hora de la comida, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Le gustaba tener visita, desde que conocía a Kenshin no había estado más sola, es más, os habitantes del Dojo habían aumentado. Era agradable tener gente, aunque algunos le dieran tantos dolores de cabeza como Yahiko y Sanosuke; otros eran muy agradables como Kiyosato.

Tomoe era caso aparte, apenas cruzaba palabra con ella, la mirada de una forma un tanto siniestra... Era una mujer tranquila, silenciosa, y educada, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban eran tan gélidos que sentía como un escalofrío la recorría. No se sentía cómoda con ella, por lo que prefería no estar en la misma habitación. Una sensación extraña, y se sentía mal por ser de esa manera con ella. Tomoe era amiga de Kenshin, no le había hecho nada, y no tenía ningún derecho a evadirla. ¿Cómo iba a hacerse su amiga e ignorar lo que sentía? Una opresión que la agobiaba.

Un mal presentimiento.

—¡Por el excelente cocinero! —dijo Kiyosato levantando su copa de vino.

—¡Sí! Kenshin es el mejor —convino Yahiko —. Menos mal que no ha cocinado Kaoru. Su comida es horrible.

Kaoru ocultó contra la copa de vino su sonrisa y dio un trago. Miró a sus dos amigos, expectante. Ellos cogieron su trozo y le dieron un bocado, mientras masticaban su cara iba cambiando de color... Rió divertida y cogió su trozo. Ah, la venganza era un plato que se servía frío y sabía delicioso. Dio un bocado a su trozo y notó el sabor picante en su paladar. Miró su trozo marcado con una "K" y su mirada fue hacia Kenshin, que comía su parte tranquilamente. ¡Maldición! Debía haber marcado con otra inicial su trozo, había confundido las partes.

—Siento que estoy comiendo arena... —susurró Sanosuke.

—Te has pasado con la pimienta, Kenshin —se quejó Yahiko.

—Bah, está buenísimo —dijo Kiyosato.

-.-.-.-

Tomoe estiró la sábana en el cordel y colocó los palillos de madera en cada extremo para sujetarla. Escuchó la voz chillona de Kaoru despedirse de lo demás mientras se dirigía al dojo de otro maestro, dónde trabajaba. Admiraba que una mujer pudiera defendrse a sí misma, ella siempre había estado protegida: su padre, su hermano, su esposo... Pero sabía que si las circunstancias lo requerían, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la persona a la que amaba.

Aún recordaba con total nítidez la vez que conoció a Kenshin y cómo fue capaz de adentrarse en los Ishinshishi con el único objetivo de vengar la supuesta muerte de su amado. Kaoru había impedido que el temido Battousai lo matase y había curado sus heridas, y gracias a ese acto que nunca iba a olvidar, ahora estaba junto a él. Pero la razón por la que ella, que trabajaba junto a los Ishinshishi y estaba prometida con el miembro más letal y temido del grupo, había tenido tanto interés en salvar a un miembro enemigo la descuadraba. ¿Porqué iba a desobedecer órdenes de un mando superior y arriesgar la vida para salvar al enemigo?

Tenía muchas preguntas, y el único que podía contestarlas era Himura.

Pasó entre medias de la ropa tendida y fue hacia el porche, donde él estaba sentado afilando uno de los cuchillos de la cocina. Se sentó a su lado, con la espalda muy recta y puso ambas manos en su regazo. Después de un rato en silencio, en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper, habló:

—¿Sabes la sensación que te produce tener información y que no te cuadre? —preguntó sin esperar realmente una respuesta —. Kaoru viajó al pasado para ayudarte, para protegerte de tus propios actos... No entiendo porqué tuvo tanto interés en mantener a Kiyosato con vida, arriesgando la suya propia al quedarse a solas con él —explicó girando la cabeza hacia él y clavó sus oscuros ojos en los peculiares de él. Violetas con motas doradas —. ¿Fue una parte importante de tu historia?

Kenshin paró su tarea, sorprendido de que abordase de forma tan directa el tema. Le había explicado la historia por encima; lo que ellos necesitaban saber, pero no les había contado toda. En otra vida, o si los acontecimientos hubieran transcurrido cómo debían, Tomoe habría sido su esposa, su primer amor, la razón por la que nunca pudo ser feliz del todo. La miró fijamente, devolviéndole la mirada. Era extraño saber que tenías delante a alguien que podía haber sido tan importante y no sentir nada al verla.

Él bajó la mirada hacia el cuchillo y comenzó a afilarlo de nuevo.

—Kiyosato y tú... Érais fantasmas que me perseguíais —contestó.

Y no mentía, ellos dos serían víctimas de él, morirían bajo el filo de su espada al igual que muchos otros. Eso no había ocurrido por la bondad de una mujer que lo daba todo por él.

Y todo había quedado cómo plumas en el aire, incapaz de alcanzarlas. Ni Tomoe sabía lo importante que pudo haber sido, ni Kaoru sabía lo importante que fue y era.

—Tú nos matarías —dijo Tomoe sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo fue la historia? Si Kaoru no hubiera intervenido.

Dejó escapar el aire por la nariz despacio. Eran demasiadas preguntas y demasiados recuerdos. Un tema difícil de contestar, y difícil de evadir. De todos modos, pensar en eso no tenía caso. Él no era el mismo Battousai que era antes de conocer a Kaoru, ni el que fue en su romance, tampoco era el mismo Kenshin Himura que ella conocía. Se levantó y colocó ambas manos en su cintura, estirándola.

La volvió a mirar de hito a hito, sin saber qué contestar. No podía contarle lo que Kaoru le contó, hablarle de una vida que no había vivido. Todo era complicado, y no quería darle más vueltas ni que ella le diese.

—Esa noche mataría a Kiyosato, y a ti te descubriría intentando vengarlo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Eso era lo que él hacia en esa época, matar sin pestañear ni pensárselo si quiera. Él recibía órdenes y las cumplía —. Ella salvó muchas vidas, incluida la mía.

Y eso era lo que la volvía tan especial. Su sonrisa era la misma, su cara angelical, su carácter dulce y violento a la vez. Podría haber pasado diez años desde que todo eso pasó, desde que la diosa se la llevara con ella y borrase sus recuerdos, pero Kaoru no había cambiado en nada. Y lidiar con eso cada vez era más complicado.

La historia terminó, y sus sentimientos debían haber terminado también.

-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru salió del baño totalmente relajada. Después de un largo día y una dura sesión de entrenamiento, un baño de agua caliente era lo que más deseaba. Ahora podría abrazar con fuerza el futón y caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo. Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y la luna llena nunca pareció tan grande como esa noche. Se quedó unos instantes ahí, contemplando en mitad del patio el cielo nocturno. Quién le iba a decir, que después de tanto tiempo añorando la compañía de personas, ahora que su Dojo estaba repleto de vida extrañaba momentos como ése, envuelta en el sonido de los grillos.

Se tensó cuando un ruido la sacó de su ensoñación. Kiyosato estaba allí de pie y llevaba unas toallas en los brazos.

—Siento haberte asustado —se disculpó con una tímida sonrisa —. Va a volverse una costumbre encontrarnos aquí.

Kaoru asintió; la verdad es que a esa hora todos hacían cola para ir a ducharse. Bueno, a excepción de Yahiko, que se escaqueaba.

Kiyosato levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo.

—Qué luna más inmensa tenemos esta noche.

—Los hombres lobos deben estar contentos hoy.

Él arrugó el ceño.

—¿Cómo dices?

Por un momento se arrepintió de haber dicho aquella frase, pero terminó sonriendo con nostalgía y se encogió de hombros.

—A mi padre le gustaba la mitología, me contaba muchas historias. Algunos mitos occidentales. Los hombres lobos son hombres que se transforman en lobo en luna llena.

—Vaya, pues espero no encontrarme con ninguno de esos —bromeó finguiendo un escalofrío.

—Si te muerden te transformas en uno.

—No creo que ganen mucho mordiéndome. Soy todo huesos.

Kaoru rio. Eso no era cierto; Kiyosato era un hombre atlético, fibroso. Sacudió la cabeza levemente, alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Se despidió de él con un gesto con la mano y fue al interior del Dojo. Caminó por el pasillo despacio, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, la vieja madera del suelo chirriaba a cada paso que daba. La puerta de la habitación de Kenshin estaba abierta y él estaba apoyado cerca de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y la espada entre medias de ellos, como si la abrazara. Entornó los ojos y sus largas pestañas originaron sombras en sus mejillas; en aquella postura podía imaginar al joven Battousai, poderoso y temido, siempre alerta por si sus enemigos aparecían.

Pero ahí no había enemigos ya.

Dio dos golpecitos en el marco de la puerta, llamando su atención. Estaba segura de que él ya habría notado su presencia.

—Deberías dormir.

Él giró la cabeza hacia ella y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Kaoru. Aún no tengo sueño.

Se cruzó de brazos, apoyando el costado en el quicio de la puerta.

—Pareces cómodo en esa postura.

—Antes dormía así —contestó descruzando los brazos, dejando caer su espada hacia delante y atrapándola entre sus manos antes de que tocara el suelo.

Una imagen pasó por su cabeza: Kenshin, más joven, más fiero, sentado en esa posición con los ojos cerrados y ella acercándose despacio; en cuanto se acercó demasiado, él se abalanzó sobre ella apretando su cuello entre sus manos sin piedad. La imagen que acudió como un rayo a su cabeza se desvaneció, y escuchó una leve risita a su lado. Volvió la cabeza de golpe, buscando a la dueña de la carcajada, pero el pasillo estaba desértico.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y separó los labios ahogando una exclamación. ¿Qué diantres había pasado?

—Kaoru, ¿te encuentras bien?

Kenshin se había levantado y estaba frente a ella. Puso su mano sobre su brazo, girándola levemente hacia él. Ella parpadeó varias veces, y asintió quedamente. La falta de sueño le estaba jugando malas pasadas, pero haber estado hablando de hombres lobos y escuchar claramente la risita de una mujer en el oído le había puesto los vellos de punta. Esa noche mejor dormía con Yahiko.

—Creo que necesito dormir. Estoy muy cansada.

Él la miraba con preocupación, pero la dejó ir observando como se metía en la habitación de Yahiko. Escuchó al niño protestar y no pudo evitar sonreír, volviendo a su cuarto. Él también debía dormir, mañana le esperaba un largo día.

-.-.-.-.-

Volvía del Dojo Maekawa contenta. Sí, cuando le pagaban a una el sueldo el día se iluminaba inmediatamente, a pesar de haber tenido una noche horrible. Apenas había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, el más mínimo ruido la aterraba. No podía ser que en el Dojo hubiera fantasma, nunca los había habido. ¿Tal vez al haber más invitados los fantasmas también habían decidido pasar una temporada en el Dojo? Nah, seguro que eran paranoias suyas.

Se pasaría por el mercado y compraría el solomillo que había querido comprar la semana pasada. Kenshin se pondría muy contento, le gustaba mucho la carne y seguro que le daría su toque. Sus tripas rugieron al pensarlo.

Tenía que admitir que la llegada de Kenshin había sido lo mejor que le había pasado. Tenerlo a él era tener a alguien con quien confiar, saber que pasase lo que te pasara, él iba a estar allí para ayudarte. Era reconfortante ese hecho, y le calentaba el pecho.

Estaba cruzando el puente hacia el mercado cuando tropezó con algo y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Apoyó ambas manos en él para que su rostro no se golpeara y varias personas se acercaron para ayudarla a levantarse. Avergonzada, se incorporó y su tobillo se quejó. Maldición, esperaba que no fuese algo grave. No podía permitirse faltar al trabajo. Intentó mover el tobillo en círculos, pero el dolor se lo impidió.

Agradeció a las personas que acudieron a ayudarla y cuando cada uno volvió a lo suyo, buscó con la mirada el culpable de su caída.

¿Con qué se había tropezado?

Entre medio de las tablas de madera del puente había un objeto brillante. Se agachó y lo cogió: era una piedra pequeña que, ante los rayos del sol, reflejaba un abanico de colores.

—Un deseo —dijo, de pronto. No sabía porqué había dicho eso, ni a que venía, pero se sentía extraña mirando la piedra. Parecía tener un significado que no lograba entender.

¡Qué tonterías! Era una piedra más. Debía descansar; no conseguía dormir un par de horas seguidas por los nervios de pagar las facturas, desde que había perdido a sus alumnos cada vez era más difícil mantener al Dojo. El trabajo en el Dojo Maekawa era un bálsamo, pero debía ponerse aún al corriente con los pagos.

Con un suspiro, lanzó la piedra al lago.

Compró lo necesario y regresó a su casa, el tobillo cada vez dolía más y nada más poner un pie en el Dojo, Kenshin fue hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. Sonrió tímidamente, le gustaba que él estuviera pendiente de ella. Parecía que iba a lo suyo, que no le prestaba atención ni tenía interés en ella, pero siempre era el primero en darse cuenta de las cosas.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Me he tropezado. El tobillo...

—¡Arg! —gritó Yahiko haciendo una mueca de asco —. Ni se te ocurra enseñarme el tobillo.

Kaoru le dio una colleja.

—Idiota, me duele de verdad.

Kenshin le dirigió una mirada seria a Yahiko, no hacía faltas palabras para que interpretase esa mirada como una advertencia de que dejara las bromas para un momento más adecuado. Cogió a Kaoru en brazos, alzándola sin esfuerzo. El olor a jazmín le embriagó, y tenerla entre sus brazos, tan cerca que parecía fundirse en él, le trajo recuerdos que quería mantener enterrados. La llevó hacia el porche y la dejó con cuidado en él; la abandonó el tiempo preciso para ir a por las vendas.

Se sentó a su lado y cogió su pie con cuidado, haciendo que apoyara la pierna en las de él y levantó unos centímetros el hakama. El tobillo estaba muy hinchado. En silencio, le quitó el zapato dejándolo a un lado y le comenzó a vendar el tobillo con cuidado.

Kaoru levantó la mirada de su tobillo a él; sus ojos parecían más dorados que antes, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido en señal de concentración. Le gustaba cuando ponía ese semblante tan serio y masculino, ahí dejaba a un lado el Kenshin dulce que se ocupaba de las tareas de la casa y mostraba un lado totalmente salvaje, atrayente. Al terminar de vendar el tobillo, él dejó la mano sobre el vendaje y giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Se pasó la lengua por sus labios secos de pronto, y su piel se erizó cuando él acarició con el pulgar la parte de carne que no quedaba cubierta por las vendas.

Fue sólo una caricia, pero mandó miles de descargas por su columna.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y una parte de ella quiso huir, escapar de las garras de un tigre que acechaba a su presa. Pero no se movió, su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

Excitado.

Anhelante.

—Será mejor que no te muevas —dijo él con la voz ronca.

Dejó con cuidado su pie en el porche, se levantó y se fue.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hasta que la musa me visitó! Lo sé, lo sé, soy mala, muy mala. ¡Pero espero que os haya gustado este capítulo!

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros review, y por vuestros azotitos por ser una tardona en actualizar. ¡Me los merezcos!


	4. Acechando

**Capítulo III: Acechando**

Cojeó hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamientos. Yahiko estaba holgazaneando como había sospechado, le gritó y le lanzó su bokken de madera a la cabeza. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué porqué estuviese en esas circunstancias iba a dejar que él desatendiera sus estudios?

—¡Da cien vueltas al Dojo! —le gritó.

—Pero Kaoru...

—¿No me escuchaste? Si te pones pesado subiré el castigo.

—Eres una bruja, maldita fea, gorda y solterona —le dijo enseñándole la lengua y salió corriendo antes de que ella pudiera lanzarle algo más.

Kaoru ensanchó sus fosas nasales, controlando la ira que la invadía. ¿Bruja, maldita fea, gorda y solterona? Se estaba aprovechando de que tenía el esguince y no podía perseguirlo hasta que le suplicase piedad. Contó mentalmente los insultos que le había dedicado en esa frase y pensó en múltiples planes de venganza.

Giró medio cuerpo y se chocó contra la persona que estaba detrás de ella. Kiyosato la agarró de los hombros y le sonrió de medio lado. Kaoru lo miró de hito a hito sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos y dio un paso hacia atrás, poniendo distancia.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? —preguntó.

—Lo suficiente para escuchar al discípulo expresar sus respetos hacia su maestro.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa. Yahiko iba a morir lentamente, de eso estaba segura.

—¿Vienes a entrenar?

Él asintió y caminó con paso seguro hacia la pared donde estaban las espadas de madera colgada.

—Es difícil para un espadachín abandonar su espada, pero una vez que te acostumbras a estar sin ella te pesa el recuerdo.

El recuerdo de todas las vidas que su espada había arrebatado. Podía entenderlo, a Kenshin le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Aunque lo ocultara con su media sonrisa, sus ojos demostraban que había visto el mismo infierno y había salido de él quedando completamente vacío.

—He observado los movimientos de Yahiko... —dijo levantando el bokken e imitando uno de los movimientos de su técnica —. ¿Así?

—Eres bueno, con sólo verlo eres capaz de reproducirlo —admiró Kaoru y anduvo con pasos lentos hacia él —. Levanta más la espada —le indicó subiéndola unos centímetros — El arte Kamiya Kasshin busca la manera de defenderte del ataque del enemigo. No es una técnica para matar.

Kiyosato la miró, la mirada que sus ojos záfiros le lanzaba a la espada y como se iluminaban al explicar el arte de su técnica. Su corazón latió con fuerza y carraspeó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella se dio cuenta de su cercanía y se alejó de él, dando pequeños saltitos hacia una esquina y se sentó con torpeza.

—Enséñame tu técnica —le animó.

—¿Mi técnica?

—Tú has visto la mía, es justo que me enseñes algunos movimientos de la tuya.

Kiyosato asintió y se movió con gracia y maestría por la sala de entrenamientos, atacando a un enemigo imaginario. Tener la espada entre sus manos y repetir los movimientos que de niño le había costado tanto trabajo aprender hizo que le asaltasen muchos sentimientos encontrados. El más predominante era el orgullo de ser un samurái.

Dio un salto y giró sobre sí mismo dando un golpe seco en el aire.

Sí, había matado a muchas personas y también había sufrido muchas heridas para terminar dándose cuenta que sólo era una marioneta para conseguir los fines de su gobierno. Por suerte se había retirado a tiempo, cuando la derrota fue inminente en su partido rodaron cabezas. Si no llega a ser por la intromisión de esa chiquilla, su cuerpo estaría comido por los gusanos.

La miró una vez más; ella tenía la mirada clavada en él. Kaoru Kamiya era una chica extraordinaria.

—Cariño...

Se volvió al escuchar la voz de su mujer, Tomoe estaba parada en la puerta.

—¿Si? —preguntó.

—Voy a hacer unas compras, ¿me acompañas?

—Sí, claro —contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

—Gracias por hacer las compras por mí, Tomoe.

Tomoe le dirigió una mirada fría.

—No hay de qué. Tienes que recuperarte de tu esguince.

Kaoru los observó irse y se levantó. Caminó hacia el patio y vio a Kenshin, con el ceño fruncido, dirigirse hacia la sala de entrenamientos. Kaoru se sonrojó y notó como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Había estado teniendo sueños con el pelirrojo desde el día que cuidó de su tobillo. Su poderosa cercanía la excitaba y le calentaba parte del cuerpo que nunca pensó que podrían calentarse. Y desde aquel día trataba de evitarlo a toda costa.

Había soñado que él la poseía con fuerza, dominante y enfurecido contra el suelo. También que la acarició con cariño y le hizo el amor de tal forma que le erizaba la piel el recordarlo...Y siempre despertaba en el momento del éxtasis. Se sentía avergonzada y frustrada, ¿por qué diablos no podía durar su sueño un poquito más?

Por Kami, era una pervertida.

Bajó la mirada al suelo y aligeró el paso lo que su pie le permitía. Pasó por su lado directa al interior del Dojo, pero él la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca. Kaoru lo miró y la imagen de él desnudo asaltó su cabeza. Avergonzada, volvió la cara a otro lado.

—Kaoru...

—¡Tápate! —gritó sin pensar.

Kenshin frunció el ceño y se miró a sí mismo comprobando que no se había olvidado de atar bien su haori.

—¿Qué me tape el qué?

Ella se dio dos bofetadas mentales.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Que descanses —contestó él como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—No estoy cansada —replicó.

Él cogió aire y lo soltó despacio por la nariz. La cogió en brazos ante la sorpresa de ella, que dejó escapar una exhalación.

Kaoru se encogió sobre sí misma, notando los poderosos músculos que la rodeaban. Sus pectorales bien formados se rozaban contra ella a cada respiración. El olor a hombre que desprendía la mareaba.

Kenshin la llevó hacia su habitación y Kaoru lo miró mientras la dejaba con cuidado sobre el futón. Sus ojos morados con motas doradas eran preciosos, su mandíbula cuadrada y su nariz recta...

—Si no descansas tu pie tardará en sanar —dijo él incorporándose —. ¿Quieres ir a la feria o no?

—Sí...

—Pues no fuerces tu tobillo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Si he de quedarme aquí... ¿Puedes hacerme compañía?

Él la miró de hito a hito y guardó silencio durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Finalmente, asintió y se sentó cerca de la ventana. Kaoru cogió su almohada y la puso bajo su pie.

La sensación de tranquilidad cuando estaba con él había desaparecido. Ahora estaba nerviosa y no sabía lo que hacer. Por una parte, quería que él se mantuviera lejos de ella, sentado junto a la ventana como estaba, y otra parte quería tenerlo más cerca. Quería que la tocara y la abrazase contra su duro cuerpo como había hecho antes cuando la llevaba a su cuarto. Él la confundía, o quizás era esos sueños que la acompañaban cada noche lo que lo hacía. Había algo en Kenshin que la atraía, cuando estaba cerca de ella se volvía loca y no podía pensar con claridad.

—Kenshin, cuéntame más sobre ti.

—No tengo mucho que contar.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que Battousai no tiene nada que contar? Podrías escribir un libro con tu historia... Claro, si tuvieras una caligrafia legible.

—No creo que una historia llena de masacre sea algo interesante.

—Tuvo que haber otra cosa en tu vida, ¿no? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza —. ¿Tus padres?

—Murieron cuando era un niño.

—¿Cómo fue tu infancia?

Él volvió con lentitud la cabeza hacia ella y alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi vida?

—Porque tú lo sabes todo de mí y yo no sé casi nada de ti —contestó rápidamente —. ¿Y bien...?

—Iba en una caravana de esclavos cuando fuimos atacados por unos bandidos. Antes de que me atacaran apareció el que más tarde se convertiría en mi maestro.

Kenshin era un hombre muy reservado y era raro que quisiera hablar de su vida. Pensó en aquel niño, asustado en una caravana llena de esclavos y prostitutas, atacado por bandidos que querían robar a personas que no tenían nada. Se mordió el labio y contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo.

—¿Cómo llegaste a convertirte en Battousai?

—Kaoru... —murmuró chasqueando la lengua —. Haces demasiadas preguntas.

—Vale, no iré por ese camino.

Esperó que le contestase, pero él guardó silencio mirando su mano, la cual abrió y cerró.

—¿Estuviste enamorado?

Él levantó la mirada de su mano como si hubiera recibido un latigazo y la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La pregunta le había pillado de sopetón. ¿Qué debía contestar? No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. La identidad de la chica a la que amó debía permanecer en secreto pues corría el riesgo de que Kaoru lo tachara como loco al decirle que se enamoró de ella, la mujer decidida y alegre que apareció con una toalla en su vida.

—Lo estuve.

—Ah... —musitó notando una opresión en el pecho —. ¿Quién era ella...?

Kenshin echó la cabeza hacia atras apoyándola en la pared y flexionó una de sus piernas, descansando su brazo en su rodilla.

—Alguien que puso mi mundo patas arriba.

Kaoru no podía evitar sentir que le estaban estrujando el corazón. Y cuan masoca, su curiosidad aumentó.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?

—Tomamos caminos separados.

Así que no había muerto, la mujer a la que Kenshin amó seguía viva en alguna parte.

—¿Sigues amándola? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Él suspiró y la miró.

—Quisiera poder decirte que no.

Aquella confesión fue como un balde de agua fría para Kaoru. Dolió conocer la respuesta más de lo que hubiera imaginado. No lo entendía, ¿acaso sentía algo por Kenshin más allá del nerviosismo que despertaba aquellos sueños?

Tragó con fuerza y asintió quedamente.

—¿Crees que la verás de nuevo?

—Ya la veo.

Su corazón se detuvo. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Entonces las piezas del puzzle encajaron. La mujer que amaba Kenshin era Tomoe.

-.-.-.-

Tres días más tarde su pie estaba perfectamente para asistir a la feria de la ciudad. Una vez al año, los feriantes montaban sus puestecillos, había representaciones en la plataforma que habían montado como escenarios. Kaoru se puso su kimono más bonito, uno celeste con flores de color rosa y ató su pelo con un lazo celeste. Ayame y Suzume estaban emocionadas por poder asistir a la feria, cada una iba sujeta de la mano de Kenshin y tiraban de él para que las acompañara a los puestos y les consiguieran algún que otro peluche.

Tomoe iba agarrada del brazo de Kiyosato. A diferencia de su marido, quien se mostraba maravillado por la cantidad de puestos, Tomoe miraba todo con su máscara de hierro. Era difícil saber lo que esa mujer estaba pensado, pero de vez en cuando, Kaoru la pilló observando a Kenshin.

¿Ella correspondía a Kenshin? No lo creía pues no tenía sentido que se hubiera casado con Kiyosato. Kenshin le dijo que ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, ella debió haberlo rechazado por Kiyosato. ¿Y por qué lo miraba de esa forma?

Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que se devió del resto y paró frente a un puesto que permanecía cerrado. El letrero decía: Concédemos cualquier deseo, si éste proviene del corazón.

Acarició con sus dedos temblorosos el letrero. Le era muy familiar.

—¡Quítate de en medio! —gritó una anciana empujándola —. He de volver al trabajo. Hay que conseguir dinero. ¡Mucho dinero!

La anciana corrió la tela que cubría su puesto y se sentó en una mesa, hizo gestos con la mano para que se fuese, como si su presencia le molestara.

—Kaoru.

Se volvió ante el llamado de Kenshin, quien se aproximó a ella y miró al puesto. La anciana le guiñó un ojo mostrando sus mellas. ¡Sería descarada!

—Siento haberme separado...

—No importa —dijo él apartando la mirada de la sonriente anciana —. Lo conseguí para ti.

Él sacó de la manga de su haori una pequeña flor de peluche y se la tendió.

Kaoru sonrió y un ligero rudor cubrió sus mejillas. La cogió y acarició los pétalos. Era el primer regalo que le hacían desde la muerte de su padre y que viniera de él le llegaba al corazón.

—Gracias...

Con un rápido movimiento Kenshin la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella atrayéndola hacia él para desviarla de la dirección de una flecha que salió de la nada. Él buscó con la mirada al dueño de la flecha y vio entre el bullicio a un tipo correr. Sin perder más tiempo soltó a Kaoru y salió corriendo detrás de aquel hombre que se atrevía a atacar a lo más preciado para él.

Esquivó a las personas que seguían disfrutando de la feria ajenas a que alguien peligroso estaba a pocos metros de ellos, armado con un arco. El hombre se desvió hacia la derecha y él también lo hizo, siguiéndole los pasos.

El atacante escaló por la fachada de un edificio y saltó por los tejados con agilidad. Kenshin dio una patada a una piedra y ésta cayó sobre su cabeza, pero no consiguió detenerle. Él tipo saltó desde el edificio hacia abajo y Kenshin observó que el toldo de la frutería había frenado la caída. Él saltó y el toldo lo acogió, se deslizó por la tela y paró en el suelo.

Kenshin se hizo a un lado cuando otra flecha fue disparada. La flecha se clavó en la pared detrás de él, tenía una nota liada en ella. Arrancó la flecha y desenlió el papel que tenía enrollado.

_Mira lo que encontró el tigre..._

Levantó la cabeza consternado y su mirada se encontró con un fantasma frente a él.

«Si buscas a Lizuka...Lo maté. Nadie debería traicionar a sus amigos» Esas fueron las palabras de Saito el día que se enfrentó a él.

Lizuka lo miraba con expresión socarrona, puso una mano en su sombrero de paja e hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Él salió corriendo de nuevo y Kenshin reaccionó inmediatamente. Obligó a sus piernas a correr más rápido, pero la distancia que los separaba no menguaba. Giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha... Y lo perdió.

Con el alma en un puño, giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia la feria. Él corazón iba a estallarle pero la adrenalina lo dominaba.

Al llegar a la feria gritó el nombre de Kaoru una y otra vez, buscándola desesperado.

Si Lizuka estaba con vida su objetivo era Kaoru, y conocía bien a ese desgraciado para saber que no iba a detenerse hasta ver conseguido sus planes. Él había querido gloria mediante su traición y lo que había conseguido era que Saito se volviera contra él. Kaoru le confirmó que Saito había atacado a Lizuka clavándole su espada, ¿había sobrevivido al ataque de Saito? ¿Había estado escondido todo este tiempo?

—¡Kaoru! —gritó de nuevo.

Kaoru estaba junto a Kiyosato, Tomoe y las niñas. Al escuchar su nombre se volvió y Kenshin la abrazó con fuerza contra él.

—Kenshin...

—Estás bien... —murmuró aliviado, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—¿Quién era ese? —preguntó.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

—Un viejo enemigo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno, ya sabéis que soy una tardona irresponsable, pero, por fis, quererme de todos modos T.T Muchas gracias por esperarme, por insistirme y por vuestros review. En especial dedico el capítulo a Denisse, Zury y Mayra ^^ Compinches...

Diréis, ¿pero qué hace este hombre aquí si murió? Bueno, yo nunca dije que murió ^^ Fue Saito hahahaha No imagino una historia de El deseo sin el principal enemigo de esta pareja.


	5. Puzzle

**Capítulo IV: Puzzle**

Clavó el cuchillo en el trozo de madera y fue tallándolo hasta que quedó un palo de unos centímetros de diámetro, demasiado fino para seguir cortándolo. Lo tiró dejando escapar un profundo suspiro y se echó hacia delante, apoyando los brazos en sus piernas y bajó la cabeza.

Estaba jodido, atrapado en un callejón y no encontraba la salida. Lizuka estaba vivo, después de tantos años, volvían a encontrarse en la situación que menos quería y con la compañía de Kaoru. Él había tratado de matarla, y ahora que la había descubierto empezaba el juego. Lo conocía demasiado bien y no era tan ingenuo como para creer que desaparecería de su vida tan rápido como había llegado.

Muchas preguntas llegaban a su cabeza: ¿Cómo salió con vida? ¿Saito sabía que estaba vivo? Kaoru seguía siendo la misma joven hermosa que llegó a sus vidas hace diez años y las marcó. Tenía que protegerla de Lizuka y la única manera de hacerlo era acabando lo que Saito no terminó. No iba a correr riesgos como lo hizo hace años, ya había aprendido la lección, esta vez no había un grupo ni unas órdenes que seguir, lo único que contaba era salvar la vida de la persona más importante para él.

—Himura...

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Kiyosato.

—Tomoe me ha contado quién es el atacante de la feria —murmuró —. ¿Has pensado algo?

Kenshin cerró por un segundo los ojos tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—Hay que encontrarlo, mientras tanto no podemos dejar sola a Kaoru.

Kiyosato asintió.

—¿Por qué no podéis dejarme sola?

Giró la cabeza y encontró a Kaoru parada a pocos metros de ellos. Ella lo miraba de hito a hito, con seriedad. Él no había querido responder a sus preguntas acerca del viejo enemigo, pensaba que contra menos supiese iba a hacer mejor para ella; lo único que había compartido con ella era que ese hombre era un antiguo compañero de los Ishinshishi y que había traicionado al grupo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle qué en su pasado, una Kaoru del futuro viajó para cambiar su historia y borrar su dolor y el enfermo de Lizuka se había enamorado de ella hasta el punto de convertirse en una obsesión? Por Kami, hasta a él mismo le parecía una historia inventada por un loco.

Los ojos de Kenshin habían cambiado, ya no tenía los ojos violetas con las preciosas motas en doradas. Ahora el dorado se había extendido por completo, y su fiera miraba le producía escalofríos. Cada célula de su cuerpo le mandaba un mensaje: Ese hombre era peligroso.

—Es por tu seguridad —contestó con la voz ronca.

—¿Mi seguridad? Si ese tal Lipucha es enemigo tuyo, todos los que te rodeamos corremos peligro, ¿no?

—Se llama Lizuka —corrigió enderezando la espalda —. Él está interesado en la persona más importante para mí.

—Oh... —musitó Kaoru, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho por esas palabras —. Entonces habrá que proteger a Tomoe.

Kiyosato frunció el ceño.

—¿A Tomoe? ¿Por qué a Tomoe?

Kaoru se mordió el labio. Había metido la pata.

Kenshin, por su parte, la miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿Acaso ella pensaba que la persona más importante era Tomoe? Aquella mujer del demonio no dejaba de sorprenderle.

—Lo importante es atrapar a Lizuka —dijo Kenshin levantándose —. No quiero ni que Tomoe, ni que Yahiko ni que tú estéis a solas.

—Pero tengo clases en el dojo del señor Maekawa.

—Pues irás acompañada.

Ella arrugó levemente el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo era tan mandón?

—No me gusta que subestimes mis habilidades a la hora de enfrentarme a alguien.

—Mujer, ¿no puedes hacer lo que te digo?

Kaoru sintió como si una fuerza la azotase y todo empezó a darle vueltas. Dio un traspié hacia atrás, pero en aquel momento sus oídos se habían entaponado y no escuchaba más que unas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza como eco en una cueva.

—Mujer, ¿por qué te has puesto antes así?

—Me preocupaste. Y deja de llamarme mujer, me llamo Kaoru

¿Dónde había escuchado aquello? Reconocía las voces, eran las de Kenshin y ella, pero no recordaba haber tenido nunca esa conversación; es más, era la primera vez que Kenshin la llamaba mujer.

—No me llames mujer, me llamo Kaoru —le dijo.

Kenshin destensó un poco su expresión y por un segundo, Kaoru juraría que vio la sorpresa reflejada en sus ambarinos ojos.

—Kaoru —pronunció su nombre con lentitud —, ¿no puedes hacer lo que te digo?

—Está bien. Lo haré.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el interior del dojo. No fue hasta que estuvo segura de que estaba fuera de su vista, que no se detuvo y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Sus piernas le temblaban y su corazón latía desbocado.

¿De dónde salían esas voces? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Los sueños que tenía con Kenshin de protagonista la afectaba, cada vez que lo veía notaba como el calor de su cuerpo subía. Lo admiraba mientras tendía la ropa, una tarea tan rutinaria y que había visto tantas veces hacer, pero ahora admiraba como los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban dejando ver lo bien formados que estaban, y cada vez que se inclinaba, su mirada se posaba en su perfecto trasero.

¿Estaba montándose su propia novela imaginaria con él? Como fuese, todo se sentía tan real como si lo hubiera vivido en sus propias carnes.

Se entretuvo todo el día con nimiedades, limpiando el polvo a lo que ya estaba limpio, asegurándose que ninguna ropa estuviese mal doblada, que hubiera suficiente leña para la caldera… Tal vez Kenshin tendría que cortar un poco.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando lo imaginó sin camiseta, alzando el hacha con el sudor perlando cada músculo…

Aquella noche apenas durmió un par de horas y temprano en la mañana, después del desayuno, Kaoru iba a salir hacia el dojo Maekawa para dar sus clases cuando recordó la promesa que le hizo a Kenshin. Sin más remedio que tener que ir con escolta, Kaoru le pidió a Yahiko que la acompañase. Estar con otros alumnos y entrenar con un compañero que fuese su igual, sería una experiencia enriquecedora para su alumno.

—Buenos días, señorita Kamiya —saludó el señor Maekawa —. Veo que vienes acompañada.

Kaoru hizo una reverencia respetuosa.

—Buenos días, señor Maekawa. Es mi alumno más prometedor, Yahiko. Espero que no le importe que nos acompañe en la clase de hoy.

—No se preocupe. Hoy tenemos un nuevo profesor y algunos alumnos se han apuntado a sus clases.

Kaoru frunció el ceño. Eso no eran buenas noticias para ella, si tenía menos alumnos cobraría menos, y si se interesaban más por la clase de la competencia ella podría quedarse sin trabajo.

Tenía que asegurarse de que sus alumnos no quisieran cambiarse de clase por lo que se mostró lo más encantadora posible durante ésta. Al finalizar, les dijo que a partir de ese día habría un sistema de puntos, si ganaban los enfrentamientos con su pareja, ganarían puntos, al final se irían enfrentando con los que más puntos ganaban hasta nombrar un ganador. Si algo sabía, era que tanto niños como adultos que practicaban un deporte era que no podían resistirse a una competición.

Salió de la sala de entrenamientos y fue hacia el pozo del patio. Tiró de la cuerda para subir el cubo y bebió agua.

Kaoru miró a un hombre delgado, moreno y con profundas bolsas acercarse a ella. No lo había visto antes por el dojo, por lo que debía ser el nuevo profesor.

—Hola, soy la profesora Kaoru Kamiya —se presentó.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo —dijo.

Ella lo miró confundida, y echó una mirada detrás de ella para asegurarse de que no estuviera hablando alguien más.

—¿Perdón?

Él se acercó a ella.

—No has cambiado en absoluto.

Kaoru retrocedió instintivamente.

—¿De qué está hablando? No lo conoces.

—¿No me conoces? —preguntó y soltó una risotada —. No me conoces… ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

Ella alargó el bokken de madera que sostenía y lo puso contra el hombro de él, dándole una silenciosa advertencia para que mantuviera las distancias.

—Creo que te estás confundiendo de persona.

—Kaoru.

La voz de Kenshin rugió como un rayo y se giró. Él se acercaba a grandes zancadas y la cogió de la mano, con la mirada clavada en el extraño tipo.

—Vámonos.

—Pero aún tengo otra clase…

—Yahiko se ocupará de eso.

—Él es un alumno, ¿cómo va a ocuparse de dar la clase?

Kenshin apretó el agarre de su mano y tiró de ella hacia él con posesividad.

—He dicho vámonos.

El desconocido se rio.

—Esta escena me resulta familiar.

—Puedo refrescarte aún más la memoria —dijo llevándose una mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Kaoru, desconcertada —. ¿Es Lizupa?

Kenshin cerró los ojos dejando escapar el aire por la nariz. Ese hombre había sido su mayor enemigo, y el mayor enemigo de ella, era increíble que en ese juego de tiempo y destino no fuese capaz de aprenderse el nombre.

—No me recuerda —murmuró Lizuka, entornando los ojos —. Y sigue siendo la joven muchacha de hace diez años… Qué curioso.

Kenshin estiró su dedo e hizo salir un centímetro su espada de la empuñadura. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo cuando escuchó las risas de un grupo de niños pequeños, era el grupo de infantil que salía de su clase. Apretó los dientes y guardó su espada, tiró de Kaoru con fuerza y anduvo a paso firme a la salida.

A pasos torpes, Kaoru trató de seguirle el ritmo. Estaba confundida. ¿Qué quería decir ese hombre con que no lo recordaba y que seguía siendo la misma de hace diez años? Él la estaba confundiendo con alguien más, y ese interés que había puesto en ella le ponía los vellos de punta.

La firme mano de Kenshin estaba aferrada con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca y le estaba haciendo daño. Se mordió el labio y aceleró el paso.

—Kenshin, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó y lo miró de reojo, él seguía mirando al frente con la expresión contraída —. Kenshin…Kenshin…

Al ver que no la escuchaba tiró de su mano para zafarse del agarre. Él se detuvo y la miró.

—¿Vas a explicarme lo que pasa? ¿Por qué Lizupa dice que me conoce?

—No te vuelvas a acercar a él.

—¡Contéstame!

—Escúchame —dijo él con brusquedad y se acercó a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de separación—. Él es peligroso, no tienes ni idea, y quiere hacerte daño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy especial para ti?

—Sí.

—Pero eso no explica por qué dice que me conoce. ¿Con quién me está confundiendo?

—Con alguien que quiso tener.

—¿Con alguien que quiso tener? —repitió, confundida —. ¿Un antiguo amor?

—Eso no importa, mujer —dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo —. Sólo quiero que te mantengas alejada de él porque ese desgraciado te quiere tener, y eso no voy a permitirlo.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, martilleando su pecho. Seguía sin entender en qué diantres se había metido, las palabras de Kenshin no le esclarecían nada, pero el hecho de que tuviera un loco detrás de ella porque le recordaba a otra mujer, le ponía los vellos de punta. Aunque, eso no era lo que hacía su corazón latir. Kenshin no iba a permitir que ese hombre la tuviese, y antes de morderse la lengua, la pregunta salió en un susurró de sus labios:

—¿Por qué?

Él la miró de forma intensa, como si estuviese meditando qué contestar. Finalmente, agachó la cabeza un instante, pasándose una mano por la barbilla incipiente y dio un paso hacia ella, acortando aún más la poca distancia que los separaba.

Kaoru sintió como su espacio era invadido por él, por su masculinidad, por su aroma y su fuerza.

—Porque eres mía —susurró en su oído.

La volvió a mirar a los ojos antes de girarse y continuar andando a paso ligero.

Kaoru estaba sin palabras. ¿Ella era suya? ¿Entonces no amaba a Tomoe? Sin poderlo evitar, una pequeña sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios y lo siguió a unos pasos de distancia.

Entre las ramas de un arbusto, a un lado del camino, vio brillar algo. Curiosa, se acercó y cogió una pequeña piedra de múltiples colores. Qué raro, parecía ser la misma con la que había tropezado días antes en el puente…

Sonriendo, corrió hasta llegar a la altura de Kenshin y se puso delante de él.

—Toma —dijo tendiéndole la piedra.

Él alargó la mano y Kaoru depositó la pequeña y preciosa piedra en ella.

—Pídele un deseo, seguro que te lo concede.

Kenshin abrió los ojos con sorpresa y cerró la mano, atrapando la piedra con él.

—¿Y si te pido el deseo a ti?

Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—¿Es pervertido? —preguntó antes de poder morderse la lengua.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos. Ella se maldecía mentalmente por haber hecho esa pregunta. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué no aprendía a pensar las cosas antes de que saliese por esa boca que solía dejarla siempre en ridículo con él? Quería cavar un agujero y esconderse ahí.

Kenshin ladeó la boca en una media sonrisa.

—Me lo pensaré.

Y emprendió la marcha.

-.-.-.-

Lizuka la miró desde la distancia, sintiendo la misma rabia e impotencia que sintió hace diez años.

Ahora que la veía de cerca la pregunta principal rondaba su cabeza: ¿Cómo era posible que diez años no habían pasado en ella? Seguía teniendo el mismo rostro de una niña de diecisiete años. Joven, fresca, hermosa, risueña…Y ese desgraciado de Himura detrás de ella.

Ellos no iban a tener el final feliz que querían, aunque el tiempo hubiera pasado, Lizuka los odiaba a ambos con todas sus fuerzas. Si Kaoru no era suya no iba a ser de nadie, y utilizarla a ella era la mejor forma de hacerle daño a Himura.

Pero tenía otros enemigos de los que vengarse, y qué casualidad que todos estaban en la misma ciudad.

Anduvo detrás de ellos, a una distancia prudente. Sabía que Himura tenía puestos sus sentidos en lo que ocurría alrededor de ellos, pero no estaban tratando con un cualquiera. Él había engañado a los Ishinshishi durante años, y sabía cómo ser sigiloso.

Los vio entrar en un dojo y se fijó en las letras de la puerta: Dojo Kamiya.

El nombre de Kaoru era Kaoru Kamiku. Nunca encontró ninguna información de una persona llamada así, y el misterio siempre había rodeado a la joven. Kamiku...Kamiya, ni siquiera había sido original para tapar su verdadera identidad.

Todo parecía encajar como piezas de un puzzle. Aquella mujer había mentido sobre su identidad, cosa que sabía desde el momento en que no encontró registro alguno de ella, y el viaje que Shinsaku y Battousai hicieron a Tokio...

Curvó una lenta sonrisa.

—Estoy cerca de averiguar el enigma...

Continuará…

* * *

Aquí la continuación de la historia ^^ Sí, sí, al fin... La dedico a todas aquellas personas que me han presionado con indirectas muy directas (ya sabéis quienes sois, malas jajajaja) ¡Un besazo!


	6. Un nuevo enemigo

**Capítulo V: Un nuevo enemigo**

—Es una mujer extraña, ¿no? —preguntó Tae apoyando el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en su mano. Tenía sus grandes ojos avellana clavados en Tomoe, que tomaba tranquilamente el té sentada en una de las mesas del fondo del Akabeko —. La forma que tiene de mirar da escalofríos.

—No seas exagerada, Tae —dijo conteniendo la risa —. Es una mujer buena. Una leal amiga de Kenshin desde hace muchos años.

—¿Una leal amiga? —cuestionó entornando los ojos —. ¿Sólo amiga?

—Está casada.

—¿Y es guapo?

—Mucho. Es alto, moreno, masculino…

—Pues es una pena que esté casado, entonces. ¿Has hecho algún avance con Kenshin?

Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. No sabía si catalogar la conversación que tuvieron hace un par de días como un avance. Le había dicho que era importante y suya; no obstante, no habían vuelto a tener ninguna conversación al respecto. Era como si hubiese construido un muro entre los dos. Y ella ansiaba derribarlo.

—No lo sé. Me confunde. Cuando creo que he entrado en su frío corazón, descubro que es más frío de lo que pensaba.

—Pues ser tú el calor.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Sólo un ciego no se daría cuenta de cómo te mira. Está loco por ti. Si por alguna razón ese cabezota mantiene las distancia, haz que se arrepienta de hacerlo. Usa tus armas de mujer.

Usar sus armas de mujer. ¿Ella tenía eso? Era experta en la lucha, pero sabía si podía desenvolverse con sensualidad. Tal vez debía preguntarle a alguien que entendiera el tema. Tae, por mucho que hablase, sabía más de teoría que de práctica. Su vida amorosa era un desastre, siempre se enamoraba de los hombres menos indicados.

Volvió la mirada hacia Tomoe. Ella llevaba muchos años casada y era una mujer muy femenina. Tal vez ella podía darle algunas pautas a seguir. Pensó en cómo abordar el tema. No tenía confianza con ella y tampoco quería que pensase que estaba muy verde en el tema. Es decir, sabía lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer, pero no sabía qué hacer para llevar a Kenshin hasta ese punto. Sólo de pensarlo le entraba la risita tonta y estaba segura que esa risita que sonaba a un cerdito no iba a excitar a un hombre.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a la mesa dónde estaba Tomoe y se sentó frente a ella. Se llevaba la taza de té a los labios con los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué pensaba esa mujer? Debía ser muy interesante si llevaba tantas horas callada. Aún sabiendo que ella se había percatado de su presencia, carraspeó ruidosamente.

Tomoe abrió los ojos y los clavó en ella.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Estaba pensando…

—Qué novedad.

¿Estaba llamándola tonta? No quería saber la respuesta.

—Pensaba en que llevas mucho tiempo casada con Kiyosato.

—Así es.

—Oí que fuisteis amigos en la infancia.

Ella se tensó y dejó la taza de té sobre el plato.

—Sí.

—Dime, ¿siempre estuviste enamorada de él?

—Sí —volvió a contestar.

—¿Y fue fácil? —Tomoe la miraba fijamente, aunque su falta de expresividad dificultaba saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, sabía que tantas preguntas estaba confundiéndola. Ella no era de las que iban por las ramas —. ¿Cómo se seduce a un hombre?

Tomoe abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. No había esperado esa respuesta por parte de Kaoru. Con esa chica no sabía a qué atenerse.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Pues…estoy enamorada de un chico, pero es un poco difícil. Quería saber si me puedes echar una mano. Llevas mucho tiempo casada con Kiyosato, y eres la mujer más madura que conozco —Abrió la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho e hizo aspavientos con las manos —. No quería decir que fueses vieja, te conservas muy bien para tu edad.

Se mordió la lengua. Por Kami, ahora entendía porqué insistían tanto diciéndole que estaba más guapa callada. Que en bocas cerradas no entran moscas. Que cuando hablaba subía el pan… Sí, conocía muchos refranes populares que le habían repetido a lo largo de su vida y en ese preciso momento, tan incómodo que sentía el aire pesar sobre sus hombros, resonaban en su cabeza.

Ella se mordió el labio y tomó la taza de té.

—Eres muy distinta a mí, Kaoru. No creo que necesites de mi ayuda.

—¿No? —Se miró por un segundo —. ¿Lo dices enserio?

—Eres de admirar. No hay muchas mujeres como tú. En el tiempo en el que estés, siempre consigues brillar —dijo y apretó la mandíbula mientras la miraba fijamente —. Resultas odiosa.

Sabía que era distinta, las mujeres solían ser delicadas, sumisas y hogareñas, ella era más cómo un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer hermosa. Habría deseado ser más tranquila, menos chillona, tener las manos delicadas y no ásperas de un espadachín y que se le diese bien la comida, pero tanto como para ser calificada de odiosa…

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que Tomoe la odiaba?

No le importaba, ella quería seducir a un pelirrojo no a una mujer.

Tal vez sería mejor comprar una de esas novelas románticas.

Regresó al dojo y preparó un baño de agua caliente para relajar sus músculos. Desde que Lipuka apareció en su vida, Kenshin había dado órdenes para que no fuese sola a ningún lado. Si quería ir a dar clases, debía avisar a alguno de sus amigos para que la acompañase, si quería ir al Akabeko, debía avisar, si quería ir al mercado… El único lugar dónde tenía un poco de intimidad era en el baño.

Llevaba días teniendo sueños eróticos en el que Kenshin era el protagonista. Era más joven que ahora, pero todo un pervertido. Le gustaba que le besara el cuello y perdía el norte cuando centraba sus caricias y su lengua en cierta parte de su anatomía. ¿Y si repetía lo mismo que pasaba en sus sueños?

Se choreó por la bañera hundiendo la cabeza en el agua. ¡Moría de vergüenza sólo de pensarlo!

No estaba preparada para dar mimos a su masculinidad, pero podía dar el primer paso y presentarse. Un hombre debía saber que la mujer estaba dispuesta y la palpitación que ella tenía en su sexo le decía que estaba más que dispuesta.

Se puso la yukata y se secó el pelo. Salió del baño y subió al tejado del dojo. Kenshin siempre salía a comprobar que todo estaba bien por esa hora, esperaba que la viese ahí y decidiese hacerle compañía. Tal como tenía pensado, Kenshin salió al porche y miró a ambos lados, con la mano descansando sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Levantó la mirada al cielo, disimulando y, casualmente, estornudó.

Cuatro minutos más tarde, escuchó los pasos de Kenshin aproximándose a ella. El sonido metálico de su espada al chocar contra las tablas de madera de su tejado cuando se sentó al lado de ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

Su voz masculina le produjo un leve escalofrío. No podía dejar que sus nervios y sus sentimientos controlasen la situación. Movió su hombro suavemente y la tela de su yukata cayó, dejando al descubierto su hombro.

—Quería ver las estrellas. ¿Y tú? Creía que me evitabas.

Kenshin la miró de reojo y tragó con fuerza. Conocía ese tono de voz caliente y ver ese trozo de piel sólo le hacía pensar en lo que había escondido bajo su yukata. Un cuerpo moldeado por el ejercicio, unas curvas femeninas y unos pechos llenos y turgentes. Lo había visto en muchas ocasiones en su pasado, era la primera y la única mujer a la que había tenido entre sus brazos de esa forma. Su miembro dio un tirón, endureciéndose. Tomó aire de forma entrecortada y dobló sus rodillas para que no se percatase de lo que su cercanía hacia en su cuerpo.

Era cierto que la había estado evitando, mantener las distancias con ella le mantenía la cabeza fría y despejada. Su principal objetivo era encontrar el paradero de Lizuka y una vez que fuese eliminado de su camino, podría centrarse en la mujer que tenía al lado.

—No te evito.

—¿Seguro?

—Ya te he dicho que no. ¿Por qué no me crees?

Ella se giró para encararlo y la yukata se abrió dejando ver el nacimiento de sus senos. Kenshin se obligó a clavar sus ojos en los zafiros de ella. Kaoru puso la mano sobre su rodilla y dejó la pequeña piedra que había encontrado.

—Quiero que me beses.

Usaba el deseo que le había dicho que pidiese, haciendo referencia a la piedra mágica que los había unido. No había imaginado que ella usaría eso a su favor y mucho menos, que le pidiera que le besase. Su mirada descendió hacia sus labios carnosos, entre abiertos y mojados. Recordaba besar sus labios, pero había olvidado la sensación.

Puso la mano en su nuca y la acercó a él. Unió sus labios con los suyos, tomando el labio inferior despacio, disfrutando del momento. Luego capturó el superior y ladeó la cabeza, ejerciendo presión en sus labios para obligarla a abrirlo. Introdujo la lengua en su boca y se encontraron en un baile frenético. Pasional. Gimió entre sus labios, ansioso.

Kaoru rodeó con sus brazos su cuello siguiendo el ritmo de su beso, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se derretía por la pasión. La mano de él bajó por su espalda hasta su cintura y la aferró con fuerza, alzándola levemente para sentarla en su regazo. Sus manos abarcaron su trasero y la acercaron a su prominente erección. El placer que ese simple roce le otorgó le hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Abandonó sus labios y bajó a su cuello, besó y lamió esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo. Para tener mayor acceso, hizo una improvisada coleta en su larga melena y tiró de ella, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella cerró los ojos cuando la lengua de él subió por su garganta hasta su mentón.

Movió las caderas de forma provocativa hacia su miembro y sintió como su sexo palpitaba con fuerza clamando atención. Este beso estaba lleno de deseo contenido. Contuvo una exclamación cuando él la hizo girar sobre su cuerpo, tumbándola contra el tejado y colocándose sobre su cuerpo. Kaoru abrió las piernas y él se acomodó. La miró detenidamente, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados por los besos que habían compartido. Estaba preciosa. Acarició sus mejillas, echándole el pelo hacia atrás. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. En ocasiones, los gestos decían más que las palabras. La besó, porque lo haría mil veces y nunca tendría suficiente. La apresó contra su duro cuerpo, sintiendo sus senos contra sus pectorales.

Deshizo el nudo de su obi y abrió la yukata. Se separó unos centímetros de ella y miró su cuerpo desnudo. Por Kami, era más bella de lo que recordaba. Bajó la cabeza y depositó un cálido y húmedo beso en su clavícula y bajó hacia su canalillo, sus labios rozaron su pecho cuando su boca se desvió hacia su pezón y lo atrapó entre sus labios. Rodeó la aureola con su lengua y lo mordisqueó suavemente. Ella arqueó la espalda, hundiendo sus manos en su pelo.

El ruido de una puerta al correrse los alertó. Kenshin se separó de ella y ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás, agudizando sus sentidos. Los pasos sonaban en el interior del dojo. Tal vez alguien había salido a por un vaso de agua.

Volvió la mirada hacia ella y los dos rieron, divertidos por la situación.

—Creo que es hora de que me aleje de ti o no podré parar.

—Nadie ha dicho que pares.

Sus ojos lilas con motas doradas se clavaron en los suyos. Había una lucha interna en él. Su cuerpo suplicaba que hiciera caso a su lado malo, pero por el suspiro rendido que soltó supo que el bueno había ganado. Maldijo mentalmente mientras se separaba de ella.

Él se tumbó boca arriba y puso su antebrazo sobre sus ojos. Con descaro, colocó su erección en su hakama.

—¿Sabes? Cuando estoy contigo siento que estoy en dónde debo estar —admitió Kaoru girando para ponerse boca abajo —. No quiero que te alejes de mí.

Retiró su brazo y la miró.

—Nunca lo voy a hacer —dijo acariciando con el dorso de su mano su mejilla —. El día en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron fue tu perdición, señorita Kamiya.

—¿Mi perdición? ¿Y porqué dices eso, señor Himura?

—Porque estás destinada a mí. Te amo, Kaoru.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Yo también lo hago.

Kenshin sonrió y levantó dos dedos, haciendo un gesto para que se acercase. Cuando lo hizo, la besó. No era como los que habían compartido con anterioridad, éste era lento.

-.-.-.-.-

—No lo puedo creer. Estuviste tan cerca —dijo Tae apretando los puños —. Das pasos agigantados, mujer.

—Lo sé. Esta mañana cuando me he despertado él estaba en mi habitación.

—¿Y qué?

—Me ha besado hasta que nos hemos quedado sin aliento. Es tan cruel. Siempre me deja con ganas de más.

—Kaoru, no sabía que eras tan fogosa.

—Yo tampoco —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sanosuke estaba sentado en una mesa, jugando a las cartas con dos desconocidos con mal aspecto. Había tratado de convencerlo de no empezar el juego, sabía que cómo empezara a jugar se quedarían hasta que el Akabeko cerrase sus puertas y ella quería regresar a casa para dar mimos a su querido pelirrojo. ¿Cómo podía llevar tantas horas jugando sin tener dinero? ¿Sus contrincantes sabían ese dato? Esperaba que no se metiese en otra pelea.

Ayudó a Tae a recoger y cogió las tres enormes bolsas de basura. Avisó a Tae de que iba a tirar la basura y salió por la puerta trasera que llevaba al callejón.

Lo bueno de quedarse a ayudar era que se llevaría unas buenas raciones de sobras para casa. ¡Esa noche cenarían a lo grande!

Sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Bien, Sanosuke ya había terminado su partida. Se alegraba que esta vez hubiese captado la indirecta cuando estaban recogiendo y limpiando las mesas de alrededor y no había tenido que tirarle de las orejas.

Al girarse, vio a un hombre desconocido frente a ella. En la oscuridad de la noche apenas podía diferenciar sus facciones, pero era un hombre alto, fornido y moreno.

Abrió la boca para preguntar quién diablos era y notó un pinchazo en su cuello. Su mirada se tornó borrosa y sus piernas perdieron la fuerza.

Todo se volvió oscuridad.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia vio que estaba en una nave oscura, encadenada a la barandilla de una escalera. Apartó la cabeza de su brazo y movió su cuello de lado a lado. Debía de llevar muchas horas en esa postura.

—Al fin despiertas —dijo una voz masculina.

Giró bruscamente la cabeza y miró al hombre que la había secuestrado.

—¿Quién eres?

Él curvó una lenta sonrisa.

—He visto que un amigo mío tiene cierta fijación por ti. He pensado mandarle una invitación.

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

—¿Un amigo? ¿Quién?

—Seguí el rastro de Lizuka y te encontré a ti. ¿Quién eres tú para él?

Otra vez ese nombre. No sabía qué tenía que ver Lizuka con ella ni porqué últimamente su vida parecía estar relacionada con la de ese hombre.

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí —musitó con los labios apretados.

—Mi nombre es Shun Matsumoto —se presentó con una leve inclinación de cabeza —. He de alabar su gusto por las mujeres.

—¿Qué tienes que ver con Lipuza?

—Lizuka —le corrigió con una sonrisa —. Fuimos antiguos enemigos. Fui una misión que no resultó como él esperaba.

—Y ahora quieres vengarte.

—Así es.

Vaya, eso era algo que tenía en común con Kenshin. Los dos habían hecho muy buenos amigos durante su vida como guerrero.

De pronto, Shun se movió con rapidez esquivando una flecha.

Kaoru buscó al dueño de la flecha y vio a Lizuka parado en el alféizar de la amplia ventana. él saltó con extraordinaria agilidad al suelo, clavó la rodilla en él, cargó el arco y disparó hacia Shun.

Shun desenvainó su espada y frenó la flecha con ella. Lizuka se incorporó, empuñando su espada y se acercó a él. Shun dio un paso hacia atrás, asegurándose de mantener una distancia prudente con su adversario.

—Matsumoto… No debiste haber metido las narices en esto.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Es tan sagrada para ti como lo era mi mujer? No dudaste en enfrentarte a mí aún estando ella delante —masculló lleno de ira.

En un arranque de furia incontrolada, Matsumoto cometió un gran error que todo luchador debía aprender en sus primeras lecciones: Nunca dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Alzó la espada en el aire, sujetando la empuñadura con las dos manos y atacó a Lizuka. Él usó la fuerza del golpe para desestabilizar a Shun.

Lizuka dio un paso hacia él, luego otro, atacando con fuerza y acorralándolo contra la pared. Cansado de los golpes y ataques frenéticos de Lizuka, Shun le dio una patada en la boca del estómago dejándolo sin aliento. Golpeó con el mango de su espada en la cabeza a Lizuka.

Él cayó de rodillas en el suelo, aturdido. Shun lo empujó y se sentó en su vientre. Le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara, y a ese le siguieron tres más. El sabor metálico inundó su boca. Gruñó y lo cogió de los hombros, usó sus piernas para catapultar el cuerpo de Shun.

Se levantó con rapidez y corrió hacia él, le devolvió cada uno de sus puñetazos, rompiéndole la nariz y los dientes. Desenfundó el cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón y lo presionó contra su cuello.

—Mátame. ¡Venga! ¡Hazlo! —gritó, desafiante.

Lizuka vaciló. Matarlo ahí era fácil, él se merecía que lo torturase por su osadía. Shun aprovechó su titubeó para cortarle con otro cuchillo en la cara. Él dio un salto hacia atrás, soltándolo de su agarre para esquivar el golpe.

Shun se escabulló y salió corriendo.

Quiso ir detrás de él y alcanzarle, pero Kaoru seguía ahí. Había mirado el enfrentamiento con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras luchaba por deshacer los nudos de sus ataduras. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire. No esperaba que su presencia atraería a uno de sus mayores enemigos. No sólo se tenía que preocupar por Battousai, sino que Shun conocía su punto débil.

Se aproximó a ella y se puso de cuclillas, quedando a la altura de su cara. ¿Por qué demonios no lo reconocía? Lo miraba con recelo, pero no había el desprecio con el que solía mirarlo. Algo había cambiado en ella, y no era su aspecto. Seguía manteniendo la misma piel de porcelana e irradiaba juventud por cada poro de su piel.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó apartando un mechón de pelo de su rostro.

—S-sí.

Él le sonrió.

—Te sacaré de aquí —dijo cortando con el cuchillo sus ligaduras. La cogió del brazo, ayudándola a levantarse. El delicioso aroma a jazmines lo golpeó y su cuerpo se estremeció. Sin poder contenerse, la abrazó —. He deseado hacerlo durante tanto tiempo…

Kaoru se tensó y se apartó de él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Estaba cansada de tener la extraña sensación de que todos le ocultaban algo.

—¿De qué me conoces?

Continuará…

* * *

Me he visto con un poco de tiempo e inspiración y he actualizado. ¡Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo!


End file.
